It's Not As Easy As It Looks
by LookWhosInTreble
Summary: Proposal, marriage, honeymoon, and then life as a married couple. It's going to be as easy as that, right? Nope, Beca Mitchell doesn't think so. She's sure it's going to be one hell of a ride. Beca/Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

"_Rise and shine, honey," Jesse bellowed, entering the room with a tray of breakfast. In the tray was a cup of orange juice, a cup of coffee, pancakes, butter, syrup, eggs and bacon. "I brought you breakfast in bed."_

"_Honey? Hmmm, I might rethink saying yes to marrying you," Beca teased, sitting up as Jesse sat on their bed, placing the tray gently on her lap._

"_Yeah, as if that ever crossed your mind," he said with a smirk. He grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate but she swatted his hand away. "Ow!" he exclaimed, letting go of the bacon and pulling his hand back._

"_Don't touch my bacon," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Jesse raised his hands and slowly backed away from her. "Well, anyway, I don't know. It might cross my mind one day. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this?" she said, motioning to her body. Jesse just rolled his eyes and stood up._

_"So, yeah_, _I'll be in the living room if you need anything else," he said dryly, pointing to the door and already starting to walk out the room._

He seems out of it_, Beca thought. "Hey," she started. He turned back around to face her. "Aren't you going to eat with me?" she asked, calling him back to where he was a while ago. He didn't move, he remained rooted to his spot._

_He sighed and shook his head_. "_You made it very clear that I shouldn't touch your bacon, Beca. I get it," he said, turning back to leave again. Beca carefully removed the tray from her lap and placed it on the bedside table. She ran after him and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to turn him around._

"_Come on, Jesse. I was just kidding. You were supposed to have a comeback. That's how we work. What's the matter with you today?" she asked, her voice rising with every word she uttered. She looked down and scoffed. As she looked back at him, she shook her head slightly. "For the past few days you've been acting like this. I understand now because you were probably shaken up since you were going to propose. But now? I don't understand what's going on. One minute you're the Jesse who serenaded me on the back of his parents' car and then the next you're this stranger I live with," she said, her eyes squinting and her nostrils flaring._

_Jesse took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Bec, you have to realize that I've done so much-"_

"_Don't you think I've realized that already? Every single day I wake up and ask myself why you're still even with me. I'm such a pain in the ass that even I don't think I'd be able to handle myself if I met myself. I know you've done so much for me. Sacrificed a lot for me. I don't even think I deserve this kind of love you're giving me. __So don't give me that damn speech right now, Jesse," she said, cutting him off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_You're making a big deal out of this. You're the one who thought something was up. I just told you I was going downstairs. What I said about the bacon, it was a joke. I'm surprised that you, of all people, wouldn't have made a comeback to that one," he said, surprisingly calm, telling her what she just told him a while ago. "Beca, you're too stressed out thinking about this marriage thing..." he said, his voice trailing off as he looked everywhere just to avoid the look she was giving him. "Maybe, maybe asking you to marry me was a mistake," he said in a whisper, turning back around so he wouldn't have to face her._

"_Jesse, what are you saying? Are you being serious right now? You're joking, right? Come on, Jess. We can try to work this out like we always do. We always try to make things work," she said, approaching him, but before she could place her hand on his shoulder, he turned back around._

"_Don't you see that that's the problem, Beca? We just always try to make things work out... even if they don't," he said, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Do you get what I'm saying now?"_

"_No, no I don't," she said, removing his hands from her shoulders and shaking her head furiously. "You just asked me to marry you yesterday, and now you're saying we shouldn't? Shouldn't you have thought about that before you asked me to marry you?" she said with more intensity, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're an -" she started, but before she could finish, she started pounding Jesse's chest repeatedly. He grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her down._

"_This is for the best, Beca. You have to realize that," he said. She stopped hitting him but she was still pressed against his chest, starting to sob. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

_"No you're not," she said, closing her eyes as she felt him pushing her away. He kissed her forehead and then let go of her wrists, walking away from her._

"_Jesse. Come on, not now, please. Jesse!"_

* * *

"Jesse!" Beca shouted, rising from her previous sleeping position.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, out of breath, as he rushed to get inside their bedroom. "Did something happen?" he asked, in a hurry to sit beside Beca. She immediately wrapped her arms around Jesse before he could even settle down on the bed.

She was quietly sobbing against his shoulder as he was gently rubbing circles on her back. "You're making me worried, Bec. What's the matter?" he asked, now wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Are you… are you having second thoughts?" she barely got out between sobs.

"About what? Marrying you? Of course not," he said, continuing to keep her in his arms. "Is that what this is all about? Me having second thoughts?" he asked, slowly loosening his grip on her. She kept quiet, her head still pressed against his shoulder. "Is that also the reason you were acting a bit off last night?" She shook her head, slowly pulling back from his grasp.

She wiped her tear-stained face and plastered on a smile. She took a deep breath and looked at his worried expression. "Last night, I'm pretty sure I was just overwhelmed with the thought that I was going to get married," she said, followed by a scoff. "And a while ago, I just had a dream," she said with a shrug, making sure to stop and not tell him what the dream was. She wouldn't want to make him more worried than he already was.

But then, of course he'd want to know what the dream was about. "What was it about?" he asked, getting himself comfortable beside her.

"It's nothing you should worry about. It was just a normal nightmare," she said, patting his chest as she got off the bed. He gripped her wrist to keep her from walking further away from him.

"You shouted my name, that doesn't sound like a normal nightmare to me," he said, also getting off of the bed. He stood firmly in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. "What is going on?" he asked, not accepting what she told him a while ago. He was only greeted with silence as Beca looked around the room to avoid his piercing stare.

And then he pieced it all together.

"You dreamt that I was having second thoughts," he said, whispering like it wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone else, even if they were the only two people in the room.

She looked down, slightly embarrassed to what was going on at that moment. "Yeah," she said, barely making it audible. That was when she realized how ridiculous she was acting and that she really had nothing to worry about.

This was Jesse, for crying out loud. She and this dork in front of her were perfect for each other, or so everyone else says.

Jesse, the boy who won her over for being such a hopeless romantic, like those characters in the movies she never liked in the first place. Jesse, who, from the first day they talked, already showed her that he liked her. And most of all, Jesse, the boy who broke down all of the walls it took her years to built.

She scoffed, knowing that Jesse was probably smiling at the thought. "Come on, let it out," she said, looking at him, her mood slightly back to normal.

"Let what out?" he asked, with the smile she knew he had never seeming to leave his face. "The fact that you actually thought I'd be having second thoughts or the fact that you dreamt about it and didn't want me to go?" he said, pinching her side to tickle her.

"Hey, stop that! You know I hate it when you do that," she said, getting a hold of his hands.

"But you love me, so you can't really do anything about it. Poor you," he teased, pulling her with him down on the bed, attacking her with his lips.

After a few kisses, Beca pulled away. "As much as I hate to stop what we're doing, I'm starving," Beca said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, I was just making you…" his voice trailed off. "Of all the days!" he shouted, getting off the bed and running back to the kitchen. She was astounded by the fact that he actually made it a point to try and not swear whenever she's around.

She got off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, knowing too well from the smell that their breakfast was no longer available.

"Burnt bacon and eggs," he said, placing the burnt food onto a plate.

"Hmmm, a variation from the usual. I wonder if it's any good," she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should have a try to figure out if it is any good," he joked, placing the plate in front of her.

"Oh my god, this looks worse than Sheila's cooking," she said, pushing the plate as far away from her as she can.

"At least the coffee's still okay," he said, grabbing a mug from a cupboard and filling it with coffee. He served her the mug and sat on the chair beside her. She took a sip from the coffee while she looked at him. She gave him a nod. "See? And hey, it was the thought that counts. I was going to make my fiancée breakfast. How many dudes have done that before?" he asked, followed by a chuckle.

Her body involuntarily jerked as he said the word _fiancée_. "That was weird," she whispered, shaking her head, then continuing to take small sips from her coffee. "Well, as far as I care, it's only this fiancée of mine who tried to make me breakfast that counts," she said, giving him a small peck on his lips.

"You're extra affectionate today, Bec. Are you sure you're not sick or something?" he asked, placing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Don't like it? Fine, your choice," she said with a smirk. She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I gotta go and get ready," she said, heading back to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her.

"I just need to tell my other boyfriend that I got engaged to you and, unfortunately, I have to break up with him," she said, placing a hand on her chest, acting as if she's having a dilemma.

"Then I'm glad I proposed first. I don't think he'd love you like I do," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. "He did give me this necklace I'm wearing right now," she said, bringing her hand up to hold the pendant of her necklace.

"I gave you that necklace," he said, mockingly sounding hurt.

"Oops, I must've been planning to break up with you, then," she said, but before she could say anything else, his lips was on hers and... the rest is history.

A few moments passed and Beca pulled away again, eliciting a groan from Jesse. "But Jess, seriously, I have to go. I actually have other plans for today," she said, her head on his chest, pushing herself up.

"More important than spending time with me? Your fiancée?" he asked, giving her that puppy dog pout he has yet to master.

Her body jerked once again. "Yes," she simply said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

Jesse was left on their bed, trying not to think about how her body jerks whenever he said the word _fiancée_. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, fixed himself and walked to the living room.

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable. He turned on the TV and flipped through various channels before he landed onto a movie. A movie that involved weddings. Perfect. He has no clue what the first thing about wedding is. Let alone planning it. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on the movie.

* * *

She was back to where she was last night: holding onto the edge of the sink and trying to calm herself down. Why in the world was her body jerking every time he said the damn word? She surely didn't hate the word.

It was probably just because she was overthinking everything that's happening. Or maybe because she wasn't ready.

Nah, it was most likely the former.

A few minutes in the shower and she was done. Completely rinsed off of any kind of negative thought and is now prepared to accomplish her plans for the day.

She went out of the bathroom and saw that Jesse wasn't in their bedroom anymore. She put on some clothes and fixed her hair and makeup, when she was finished, she took one look at herself in the full-length mirror. "Beca, what's happening to you? Get your shit together!" she said, scolding her reflection… erm, herself. She shook her head at how absurd she was being.

How much she had changed over the years still astounded her.

Leaving the room, she called out Jesse's name. "Jesse! Where are you?" she asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs, walking to the living room. There he was, seated comfortably on the couch and watching TV. There were no other words needed and she just sat beside him, sitting in comfortable silence as she watched the movie he found while channel surfing.

"What's this movie called?" she asked him, thinking that he might have an idea to what it was.

"Bride Wars," he said, leaning on the couch, relaxing himself. Of course it would be a movie about weddings.

Before he could get started with whatever kinds of fun facts he had in store, she turned to face him. "Benji's your best man… right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't asked him yet, but since he's my best friend, yeah. Though, unless you want to be my best man, I'm up for that," and with that, Jesse received a gentle shove.

"Well, I don't really think I could do that. I don't want to upstage the bride now, do I?" she said, followed by a chuckle.

"So, who's your maid of honor?" he asked, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off.

"That's my problem, I'm not sure who's going to be my maid of honor," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wow, you keep surprising me everyday, Bec. I thought you'd have a clear choice for your maid of honor," he said, reaching out to grab her hands.

"I thought I did too, but then Amy won't stop texting, Stacie keeps sending these cryptic messages and Chloe doesn't even know yet," she said, taking a deep breath. She pulled her hands away and took her phone out from her pocket and showed Jesse her 64 unread messages.

"Wow," he said, grabbing her phone from her hand and scrolling through the already opened messages. He scoffed as he continued to look through the messages. "They're really hinting. I can't imagine what would happen when you finally tell Chloe," he said with a laugh. "See how good it is to just have one best friend?" he joked.

"Whatever," she said, snatching back her phone from him.

He chuckled and then rolled his eyes. "So when are you planning on telling Chloe?" he asked, turning back to the TV.

"That's the plan I was telling you about. I have lunch plans with Chloe today," she said, standing back up to grab her bag from the table. "I'm going to tell her today," she said as she slung her bag on her shoulder. She readjusted the ring on her finger and then turned to Jesse. "I should get going," she said, walking away.

"It's barely lunchtime, what are you going to do in…" He briefly looked at the wall clock in the living room. "2 hours?" he asked, calling back her retreating frame.

"None of your business, nerd," she said, followed by a scoff. As she opened the front door, she looked back at Jesse. "See you tonight," she said, teasingly blowing him a kiss goodbye.

"Don't have too much fun without me, yeah?" he said, waving her goodbye.

"We'll see," was the last thing she said before the front door closed.

* * *

**A/N**: So here's the first chapter of the multi-chapter sequel to _Karaoke Night_. Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the responses I've been getting so far. To those who have reviewed and added _Karaoke Night_ to their favorites and alerts, a big thank you. It has done wonders on the speed of my writing process.

I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can.

Now I depart with a question: _In your opinion, who should be Beca's maid of honor?_

Don't stop the music,  
_LookWhosInTreble_


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Beca hailed a cab to get her to her destination. Just as she was about to tell the driver where she was heading, she received a text from Chloe: "_Hey Beca, just wanted to tell you that our plans have changed. Different location._" And as Beca can't be bothered to actually say the address, she just let the cab driver read the text himself. The driver gave her a nod and started driving. Good thing she decided to leave early. It wouldn't have worked out if she didn't.

She sat comfortably in her seat, brought out her headphones and drowned herself in music. While listening to one of her mixes, she removed the ring from her finger and placed it on a chain to put around her neck. Wearing the ring before she told Chloe would be stupid. She wouldn't want her to find out before she had the chance to say it.

After a few minutes, the cab stopped and she took off her headphones. Beca gave the driver a polite smile, got out of the cab and paid the driver. The cab started to drive away as she looked for any sign of her ginger friend. Then out of nowhere she heard Chloe's voice from behind her.

"Well look who's here," Chloe said, taking a step towards Beca.

"Wow, you actually got here before I did. What's this, your New Year's Resolution?" Beca teased, walking towards Chloe.

"I've been here the whole morning, but very funny, Beca. I see you haven't changed one bit," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked around the vicinity. Seeing the name of the building, she immediately looked at Chloe, wide-eyed. "What are we doing here?"

"We're here for your measurements, silly," Chloe said with a mischievous grin, already calling Beca over to come inside. Beca should've known someone would slip up. It was probably Amy or Jessica... or worse, Jesse. This wasn't part of her plan.

Beca stopped in her tracks and was left bemused at the realization. "You know," she whispered, fixing her stance. She eyed Chloe, trying to search for an explanation in her eyes. Unfortunately, it was nonexistent.

"What do I know?" Chloe asked, dumbfounded as she turned around to look back at Beca with a curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Come on, Chloe. Don't act dumb. I know you know," Beca said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious, Beca," Chloe said, walking back to where she was a while ago. "What are you going on about?"

"We're in a gown shop… or whatever this is called," Beca started with a little shaking of her head. "You already know!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to know here but I definitely know you seriously didn't read my whole text," Chloe said, pointing to Beca's hand, which was holding her phone. "Go on, read it," Chloe urged, motioning Beca to go and read the message again.

Beca was confused but did as she was told. And as she didn't want to see, at the bottom of the address was this:_ …we're going here for your dress fitting. My boss said you're one of her bridesmaids. The invitation will arrive in the mail this week." _Beca simply shook her head in embarrassment, hid her face in her hands and hoped she could take back her almost explosion a while ago.

"You should read the whole text people send you. Maybe that could be your New Year's Resolution," Chloe said, followed by a chuckle. "And with that reaction, I think you're hiding something from me, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe said, her eyebrow quirking upwards.

Beca raised her head from her hands and looked at Chloe, grabbing her ring finger immediately. The ring wasn't there. Oh how thankful she was that she had removed her ring earlier on. "Why would you think I'd be hiding something from you?" Beca said, covering her slightly shaking voice with a nervous chuckle. "How about we just get my measurements now so we'll eat lunch sooner. I'm starving!" Beca said, trying to avoid the previous question. She grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her in the building.

Chloe simply followed and shook her head. "Is Jesse already starting to not take care of you?" Chloe said, followed by a chuckle. "He should know otherwise. He knows this ginger will have to do something about it," she said with another chuckle, pointing to herself.

"Quite the contrary actually," Beca said, smiling slightly. "But more of that later. Can we just get my measurements?" she continued, looking around another foreign terrain.

"Okay, okay," Chloe said. She simply snapped her fingers and people surrounded Beca. After a few minutes, they were done.

"That was it?" Beca asked, still not getting this whole process. She shook her head and thought about what would happen when it's her turn to stress about this things. How a disaster that would be.

"Yeah. That wasn't too bad, right?" Chloe said, nudging Beca as they walked to the exit. "Now you'll know who you should call when it's your turn to get married," she continued and Beca just laughed nervously. _Just you wait, Chloe. You'll be finding out soon._

As they got out, Beca's phone vibrated and Chloe, standing close to Beca, felt the vibration. "I think someone sent you a text," Chloe said, taking a small step back for Beca to take her phone out.

Beca read the text and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she said under her breath. She shook her head and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, as she started to walk towards her car.

"Amy sending another of those lame chain messages," Beca said, brushing the topic off. Of course it was Amy hinting once again. Now, she's just waiting for Stacie's turn.

"Really? She usually sends those to me as well," Chloe said, checking her phone. Beca knew she wouldn't get out of this easily. "Well, I'm starving as well. Come on, food awaits!" Chloe exclaimed as she and Beca got in the car. And with that, she drove off.

It was expected for Beca to be quiet while Chloe drove, but it seems that there was something wrong so Chloe decided to speak up. "So, what's up?" she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

On the passenger seat, Beca kept silent, seeming to not hear Chloe's question. She kept staring out the window, completely dazed.

"Hey, I was trying to have some small talk here," Chloe said, reaching over to shake Beca a little bit. "Am I talking to no one?" she added, as she took a right turn.

Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe. "Of course not," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair. She reached down and felt the ring through her shirt. She took a deep breath. "Where are we eating anyway?" she asked, seeing that the neighborhood didn't seem familiar to her.

"You'll see," Chloe said, taking the last left turn before they arrive at the restaurant. "We're here!" she exclaimed, fixing her parking. She opened the door and got out the car, Beca followed suit.

They both entered the restaurant and a waiter immediately approached both of them.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked. Beca nodded instinctively and Chloe simply said 'yes'. The waiter nodded in understanding and walked ahead, Chloe and Beca followed until the waiter motioned to an empty two-seater table. "Is this table to your liking?" he asked, looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, it's a good spot," Chloe said with a nod. The waiter gave Chloe a smile and gave a shy smile towards Beca's direction. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. Reading his nameplate, Chloe found out his name was Bryan.

Bryan went ahead and pulled a chair and Beca nudged Chloe to sit on it. Beca then sat on the chair across it. Bryan gave them their menus and left the two to decide on their orders.

While Beca was silently looking through the menu, Chloe decided to speak up. "It seems you still don't look like a taken woman, Beca," Chloe teased, setting her menu down.

Finally not being able to decide which dish to order, Beca simply decided to order whatever they had here as a special... if they had that. She then remembered Chloe had said something a while ago. "What?" she asked, not actually hearing what Chloe had said.

Chloe scoffed then shook her head. "I said that it seems you still don't look like a taken woman," she repeated with a little roll of her eyes.

"How could you even say that?" Beca asked, utterly confused. "Did I do something?" she added, looking around her as if people were staring. They weren't.

Unfortunately, before Chloe could answer, Bryan had come back and asked, "Are you ladies ready to order?" as he took out a small notepad from his back pocket.

Chloe, slightly thankful for the interruption, nodded and reopened her menu. "Uhm yes, I'll be having…" she said, searching for the dish she had chosen earlier on. "Here it is, C-4," she said, looking at Bryan.

"C-4 for you and what will this lovely damsel be having?" he turned to Beca, flashing that dashing smile of his. Of course, Chloe can't seem to stop smirking at the waiter's actions.

Beca, not having any slightest clue what was going on, looked at Bryan with a smile. "Do you have like, a special for the day here or something?" Beca asked, not knowing what to actually order in these types of places. Jesse already brought her to places like this but he always did have an order already prepared for her. This was new territory, if it had to be put that way.

"We do, will you having that?" he asked; ready to write the order down. Beca nodded and smiled at the waiter, as it seems his smile can't be taken away from him at that moment. Bryan nodded back and with that, he left the two girls all by themselves again.

"So you were saying?" Beca asked as soon as Bryan was out of earshot.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice any of that," Chloe said, intertwining her hands together and placed it on the table. "Please don't tell me you're that clueless, Beca," Chloe added, her voice getting a bit louder than she intended it to. People near their table turned their heads to their direction and Chloe just coolly brushed them off.

"I totally don't understand where you're at, Chloe," Beca said, her forehead showing the creases when she's confused. "Just tell me already, okay?"

"That waiter was totally flirting with you… or at least failing to do so," Chloe said in a whisper but in a tone as if it was totally a given.

Beca's eyes grew bigger as Chloe said her statement. "Are you actually serious?" she exclaimed, leaning on the table to get closer to Chloe. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" she added with a scoff.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hit on before ever since you've been with Jesse," Chloe said, eyeing Beca. The brunette was silent and tried to look everywhere but at Chloe. "Seriously?" Chloe said, her turn to be surprised. Her eyes grew bigger and she scoffed at the revelation.

"Well, I'm mostly just out with Jesse so yeah…" Beca said, her voice trailing off at the end of her statement.

Brushing off the current topic, she went back to the fact her friend was just hit on by a waiter. "But seriously, how could you not have seen that?" she said, shaking her head. "He even forgot to take our drink orders," she added, purposely raising her voice at her last statement. As expected, Bryan came back and apologized profusely. Chloe didn't need any question, she just told their drink orders without consulting Beca, her order was expected anyway. Bryan nodded and left, embarrassed.

"Will that prove my statement?" Chloe asked, her eyebrow rising.

Beca simply shook her head with a roll of her eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since she's been with Jesse, every other guy she saw was just… plain _ordinary_. Jesse had always given her a different vibe from the start and it's something she didn't seem to get from anyone else but him. Which was a good thing, it meant she was his for the long run. She wanted to explain it to Chloe but she thought that her announcement later on would be enough explanation.

"Can we just stop talking about this and just wait for the food to come?" Beca offered with a shrug.

"There you go again. You don't even want to have the slightest of small talk?" Chloe asked, playing hurt. "Don't you want to at least update me about anything going on in your life?" she added, hopeful for anything _juicy_ from her friend.

"What is there to tell? Nothing's changed… that much," Beca said, whispering the last part. And as if on cue, their food arrived. They ate for a while and as they had only a few of their food left, Beca decided to speak up at that moment.

Beca placed her utensils on the side of her plate and touched the ring through her shirt. She took a deep breath and pulled the chain to reveal the ring. Chloe hasn't noticed Beca's fumbling as she removed the ring from the chain and slid it into its rightful place. With Chloe's last bite, Beca decided to clear her throat to get her attention.

"Anything wrong?" Chloe asked, not used to Beca actually starting a conversation.

Wanting to be a bit playful, Beca decided to let Chloe figure out herself. "Notice anything different from a while ago and now?" Beca asked, purposely bringing her finger to her face. Unfortunately, Chloe could be clueless at times as well.

"Well, I guess you're full?" Chloe said, not really knowing where this conversation was heading.

"True, but is there something else different?" Beca said, now bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey, where did that ring com- wait!" Chloe said, putting her hands in front of her. She grabbed Beca's hand and squealed. "When?" Chloe asked, eyeing the sparkling ring on Beca's finger.

"Last night," Beca said, almost sounding as if she's gushing. Jesse and his effect on her.

"That is a gorgeous ring, Beca," Chloe said, finally letting go of Beca's hand. "So… tell me everything, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_."

"I don't really know where to actually start… Well, we were at this party Stacie decided to have and I've already noticed he has been acting weird for a couple of days. During one point at the party, I actually thought he was going to do it then and there but then he did it on the elevator as we left the party," Beca said, recalling what happened the other night.

Chloe's smile slightly dropped. Beca, obviously confused, quirked her brow upward, wanting Chloe to explain. "I'm totally just going to ignore the fact that Stacie didn't invite me but… that was it?" Chloe asked, actually hoping for something much more. It was in fact Jesse they were talking about here.

"What do you mean by that?" Beca asked, feeling the need to readjust her ring. She leaned against her backrest and waited for Chloe's elaboration.

"Well, I mean, this is Jesse we're talking about, Beca," Chloe said, waving her hand for emphasis. "An elevator proposal?" she said with a scoff. "I actually expected more from that boy. I was thinking more in the lines of roses and blimps and billboards and a cruise. An elevator proposal doesn't actually scream _Jesse Swanson proposal material_ for me," Chloe said, not really knowing her purpose for saying that statement.

Beca fell silent for a moment. She shook her head and leaned towards Chloe again. "Well, I never thought of it that way before." Beca said, her voice becoming faint.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for even bringing it up," Chloe said, reaching out to hold Beca's hand. Shifting from the topic, Chloe asked Beca another dreaded question, "So, who's your maid of honor?" And on cue, Beca's phone vibrated, there it was... a text from Stacie.

* * *

A few minutes after Beca left the front door, Jesse took out his phone to call Benji. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hey Jesse, what's up?" Benji asked.

"Hey man, nothing new, really. Want to go grab some lunch?" Jesse asked as he stood up to go to the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure," he said, voice filled with curiosity. "I'm guessing you don't have plans with the missis?" Benji followed up, teasing his friend.

"You guessed right my friend," he said with a slight nod of his head. "She blew me off for another woman, Benj. Another woman!" Jesse said dramatically. This elicited a heartfelt chuckle from the other line. "So yeah, that aside. Anywhere you feel like eating?" he asked, pacing around the room.

"The usual?" Benji asked, shifting the phone to his other ear. "We haven't eaten there in days. God I miss their food," he continued, already grabbing his keys on the table.

"Great, meet you there in 20," Jesse said, hanging up the phone to get ready. Beca wasn't the only one going out today.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, this took longer to post than I expected. I apologize for not updating sooner. I had no Internet connection for so long. Hope you guys are still looking forward for this story! And no worries needed, I've started on the next chapter already. Reviews are surely welcomed and I'll be replying to the reviews on the first chapter soon.

Question for the chapter: _Anyone here agrees with Chloe?_

Don't stop the music,  
_LookWhosInTreble_


End file.
